


Tight and red

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Spanking Sunday [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barry is a brat, Dom/sub, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Flash/Green Arrow - Freeform, M/M, Messy Boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Spanking Sunday, for a little while at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Barry likes to play a dangerous game with his boyfriend when he feels frisky





	Tight and red

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been very uncooperative since the end of kinktober so I wash my hands of this trainwreck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, showing off in that tight red suit all the time?"

Barry moved his hips in a distinctively _purposeful_ way before twirling around, continuing to walk but now backwards so he could give Oliver the most mischievous of grins. "I dunno, do I?"

Oliver all but _growled_ , showing Barry teeth in his grin to match his lover's. So the answer was yes; yes, Barry _definitely_ knew what he was doing. In that case, Oliver figured he couldn't be blamed for not holding back.

He tapped his comms to speak to Felicity on the other side. "Overwatch, head home. No debriefing today."

_"Is that because nothing special happened or because something special happened in red leather?"_ Her voice was smooth and teasing, so Oliver didn't bother to correct her on the leather thing. Instead he clicked the comms to turn them off completely and take them out, stuffing them in his pocket while meeting those mischievously sparkling eyes again.

"How fast can you get us-"

-there was not really an option to finish his question, not with the sudden lurch of his stomach as Barry scooped him up at superhuman speed and him in his bedroom in the blink of an eye. Oliver took half a second to gather himself before grinning, refusing to show how the speed without warning affected him, and nudged his head towards the bed.

"Hands and knees, _Flash_. Let me show you what it is you do to me, and then you can tell me if you knew or not."

"Yes, sir, Green Arrow, sir." Barry gave a mock salute and didn't even take off his cowl before obeying, kneeling on the bed with his back to Oliver and making sure to give a little wiggle with his butt while placing his hands down on the sheets. Oliver rolled his eyes at that whole… thing there, and slapped the presented butt-in-red in retaliation.

The teasing little gasped moan didn't give the impression that Barry minded such 'retaliation' much. Not that Oliver didn't know _that_ intimately well either.

"You are _such_ a slut when trying to seduce me into doing something filthy."

"And it works every time too," Barry crooned. Oliver couldn't _really_ let that pass like that, so he delivered another hard smack on the still protected arse before settling properly behind his boyfriend.

"One day I might not be tempted so easily. One day I might sigh and ask where the classiness and romance has gone, just to spite you for always asking the same." Fingers found zippers and velcro without hesitation, knowing where and how to open the Flash suit with his eyes closed and probably even while fast asleep. Barry wiggled helpfully to let Oliver peel the tight fabric down, exposing pale skin dabbed with the occasional birth mark for a subtle constellation that was purely Barry.

"When that day comes I'll shape up," Barry promised, and he almost sounded sincere right there.

"Looking forward to it." Oliver licked his lips, palming the pale globes presented. "For now, I got a feast to attend to though. Maybe we'll be classy some other time."

"Hmm, just like I predicted."

That smugness was a bit much. Oliver considered punishing it, but he had different plans for now. He might punish it afterwards. Not like Barry ever said no to a good spanking, no matter the hour or his state of post-orgasmic bliss.

For now a hard bite in the meatiest part of Barry's arse would have to do.

Barry cried out at the unexpected pain of it, and Oliver kept his jaw tight to give Barry some time to squirm under him before he released. He kissed the bright red mark in the middle of the circle of teeth indents, drawing a somewhat indignant moan from his lover, and followed it with a hard spank for good measure.

"Ollie," Barry complained, noticeably breathier now. "Are you going to be violent all night long?"

"Someone took a vigilante to bed, _Flash_." Oliver bit the other cheek, but not as long or as hard as the other bite he left. Just to make a statement. "You know what they said about the Hood, Barry. A violent murderer and all that, and you brought him straight to your bed."

"Nu-uh, I brought the Green Arrow to my bed, and he's a good guy who doesn't kill."

"True." Oliver landed a hard slap on either butt cheek before backing off to rummage through the bedside drawers. "Guess that means you'll be surviving the night. Can't promise you'll be able to _sit_ by the end though."

Whatever witty remark Barry might've had prepared for that, it didn't come out. The only sound was a deep intake of a breath and a low, nearly inaudible moan, and when Oliver checked what was up with his lover he looked straight into lust-lidded eyes, long lashes fluttering enticingly against flushed cheeks.

"Who gave you permission to touch yourself?" Oliver delivered the question entirely casual, like he was enquiring about the weather or if Barry wanted sugar in his coffee today. It was a fool-proof test to check if Barry was still listening to him, and the startled intake of breath proved that yes, yes he certainly was.

Barry flashed his hand away to pretend he _hadn't_ been touching himself, but it was too late for that even if Oliver hadn't called him out on it. And the attempt at an innocent look wasn't all that convincing either, considering Barry's positioning and flushed face.

"Here I was, planning to be nice to you tonight, but you're just a glutton for punishment."

The deep moan didn't deny that, even if it told Oliver that Barry had started to sink hard and fast into a more primal mindset. Maybe a bit too fast.

"I was looking forward to playing nice, though." Oliver pretended to think for a moment, tapping a finger against his bottom lip to give Barry the visuals he'd need right now. "I think I might just punish you _afterwards_. Have my fun first. What do you say, Barry?" He had meant for it to be a surprise later, but Barry was _asking_ for it.

"Nnggyeahh…" Barry's eyes closed, and it was _almost_ an answer, but Oliver didn't do almosts. He leaned over to grip Barry's chin, awkward against the mattress but his grip firm and demanding. He didn't need to voice his next command, because Barry knew what he wanted. "Y-yes sir," Barry drawled out, a bit of clarity returning to his expression, and his eyes opening with a look that was sharper than moments ago.

"Good." Oliver gave Barry a peck to the lips despite the near impossible angle before backing up, returning to his prize: that was, Barry's bare arse propped up in the air on display for him.

He squeezed both cheeks, digging his fingers into soft flesh and pulling them apart for a view of what was hidden in between. Barry was freshly shaven, as if he'd had this all planned, and Oliver couldn't resist the sight.

Drawing his tongue through the crack brought the faint taste of soap. His own soap too, meaning that Barry had just abused his powers to go wash up without Oliver even noticing. This was a thing since Barry returned from the Speed Force - too fast to see, doing things that should take hours in the blink of an eye. It certainly explained Barry's sudden drop - Barry had taken a shower and dropped into his subspace during Flash time.

"Naughty again, doing things without telling me." Oliver clicked his tongue chidingly while his lips were still brushing skin, and Barry flinched slightly. Oliver kissed the skin under his lips properly - skewed halfway into Barry's crack. "No, I told you I'd punish you later. First I get my treat."

"Yes, Sir," Barry breathed, his body relaxing under Oliver's hands and mouth.

"That's better." Oliver licked again, drawing his tongue from perineum to the little dimple over Barry's tailbone. It was all thoroughly cleaned, and Oliver had to focus on it to find the slight musk of Barry's skin hidden there. He appreciated the hygiene, but he didn't like it when Barry scrubbed himself so clean he became practically an anonymous arse. Oliver was here to eat _Barry_ out, not just anyone that happened to be within range.

"Next time _I_ will clean you," Oliver decided, before promptly moving his attention to Barry's hole.

Barry was always deliciously responsive, and that made up for a lot. Teasing the tip of his tongue around the puckered skin of Barry's hole had the muscles twitch, opening and closing slightly as if to invite Oliver in, while the rest of Barry's body shuddered in anticipation. Kissing the skin brought out sweet little sounds, and opening Barry's stance even wider so Oliver could graze his teeth against the sensitive hole made him moan properly in need.

_Oh, his speedster always enjoyed being bitten._

Not yet. Oliver would first lick some more, trace little circles down his crack with the tip of his tongue and mouth at Barry's perineum, making Barry tremble and writhe. He grazed his teeth over skin there too, but here the angle was too awkward to bite even if he wanted to, so he moved back up with a long wet lap of the flat of his tongue, ended with a prod to Barry's hole.

The speedster squirmed to push back to Oliver's mouth, but Oliver was still holding his arse with both hands and superpowers or not, Barry was not a match in weight or muscle strength to Oliver. All he could do was squirm helplessly in Oliver's hold, and it was always a delicious sight to watch.

"Getting so worked up when we barely even got started… what _were_ you doing while washing up earlier, hm? I wonder if you are deserving more punishment than I thought."

"N-nothing," Barry quickly blabbered, almost slurring in his need to deny. "I-I only washed, I swear, I didn't play at all- I really didn't-"

This time Oliver did nip at the moving pucker, causing Barry to jump and cry out in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Barry whined pitifully as Oliver pushed the tip of his tongue through the clenching circle, letting the muscles massage his tongue with nervous flutters. Oliver would never had thought he'd enjoy riling up Barry like this, when they first started out. But Barry trusted him with his life long before Oliver deserved such a trust, and it had been perfect in their first vanilla bouts of sex, and even better when they started to touch upon the kinkier things. By now, Oliver realised that the very trust Barry had in him could be turned over, pushed around and moulded into something different that would give Barry - no, give them _both_ \- the thrill of nervousness that came with something new, or things unexpected or unpredictable, without the sharp edge of fear to it.

Oliver hadn't even known that particular rush of adrenaline _existed_ , and he took great pleasure in causing it for Barry and watching him come undone.

Right now, Barry was shaking with those nerves, anticipating what Oliver would do next while probably quite aware that Oliver would try to do the unpredictable just for the sake of it.

But not this time. He would go with predictable this time. He wanted his treat, after all.

Oliver pressed his tongue deeper, relishing in the short, aborted gasps from Barry as he penetrated as far as he could with just his tongue. Here too tasted suspiciously clean, and Oliver was pretty sure Barry should be tighter. Another thing to punish later, it seemed.

After he fucked Barry with his tongue, fingers straining where they pressed white spots into Barry's arse with their strong grip to keep him spread wide. He knew his stubble was burning against the sensitive skin of Barry's crack, so he made sure to tilt his head as often and rhythmical as possible while setting the pace. The whimpers he was rewarded with were music to him, every few of them punctuated with a moan when Oliver pushed a little deeper, tried a little harder.

Only when Barry's trembling turned to a vibration and unexpectedly numbed Oliver's tongue and lips he pulled back, smacking his lips louder than necessary to let Barry hear.

"Try to stay still, sweetheart," he purred, watching his own hands while releasing his death grip on Barry's arse for a quick massage, meant to relax both the tension in Barry as in his own fingers. "Can't eat my treat with a numb tongue."

Barry's vibrating stilled to an occasional tremble under muffled whimpers of effort, so Oliver let it slide that he didn't answer properly. Going back to his treat was priority - and he could just go back to being a tease for that lack of verbal response instead. Oliver licked without penetrating once more, lapping slow and steady around Barry's hole and over the fluttering pucker as if he was licking ice cream. He did not speed up to Barry's impatient wiggling or his low keens, relentless as he was known to be.

It was Barry's choice to bring them here all decked out to fight evil, after all. The Green Arrow was and would always be relentless, and he was not going to make Barry's delicious butt an exception.

"O-Ollie please-"

Oliver held back his huff of laughter, but grazed his teeth against skin instead. "Please what? I thought we were enjoying ourselves here, Barry."

Barry's squirming increased to that, whines taking an edge to be that much more pitiful. "P-please Ollie, give me- I need more, _please_ …"

"More?" Oliver hummed thoughtfully, keeping his lips to Barry's skin so he would feel the vibrations of it. "I thought this was _my_ treat, Barry. Not yours."

"P- _please_ -"

Oliver was a master interrogator when he needed to be, and could be solid as steel in the face of begging… but not when it was his Barry, and definitely not when Barry sounded like he was about to start crying. Even if it would be tears of need rather than sadness or pain.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Oliver relented with the press of a single finger, sliding his pointer finger into Barry's hole halfway without a pause. Barry arched and moaned loudly for it, and Oliver smiled. He loved it when Barry did that.

Fucking the finger in further with tiny little thrusts got Oliver even more of that reaction, and he drank in the sight like a parched man.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." A kiss to either cheek got Barry to do that full-body shiver again, and he vibrated for just a beat before managing to tone it down again. "Good boy." Oliver hummed against Barry's skin and dipped lower again, licking the skin where it folded around his moving finger. He added another for the sake of the stretch, relishing in the moans and the movements of Barry's body he got in response.

It was ever so easy to angle his fingers and find Barry's prostate, considering how often he did this to his lover. Even if touching Barry felt like he was touching him for the first time _every_ time; his sensitivity and his tightness never dwindling. That added to Barry's beautiful responsiveness and Barry became like a drug that Oliver couldn't get enough of.

He pressed his fingers down against Barry's prostate hard, drawing a cry from the speedster, before carefully pumping his fingers. Just slow enough to stretch him without hurting him. Barry would never hurt long, but Oliver was never inclined to hurt him at all unless they agreed to it up front - aside from the biting and the spanking. He knew Barry always loved those, and especially without warning. Just thinking back to that night Barry told him that, his voice husky hoarse from screaming out his orgasm, was always a sure-fire way for Oliver to rile _himself_ up.

He licked around his fingers, nudging the tip of his tongue against Barry's hole as if trying to push in as well, but then diverted by sliding his lips up the soft skin of one cheek where he could bite down. Barry let out a strangled noise and writhed while Oliver sank his teeth in deeper, sucking hard to let a dark mark bloom under his lips.

He made a second, matching one on the other cheek as he scissored his fingers inside of Barry, and Barry almost twisted right out of his grip when he did. Oliver glanced up over Barry's back to check on him, but all sounds were sounds of pleasure. Most likely Oliver was just being too slow and the speedster was fraying at the edges.

Rubbing the pads of his fingers against the overly sensitive prostate proved that, because Barry bucked back against the fingers - nearly knocking Oliver's teeth out too - and there was an honest to god _splatter_ of precum now dripping down the back of the tight red fabric that was still pulled taut between Barry's knees to hold him in place.

"You wanna cum?" Oliver grinned against Barry's ski, nibbling lightly over his last bite mark and giving Barry's prostate a temporary relief by sliding his fingers almost all the way out, just fucking in the fingertips for a moment.

"Yes! Please Ollie, lemme cum- oh god Ollie, please!"

"Remember to breathe," Oliver tried not to chuckle, amused by Barry's outburst. He had been so nice and quiet all that time, it was no surprise his begging came out as a bottled up spill of emotion. Oliver drankit all in.

Barry took the instructions as an order to be quiet again - or as quiet as he could be at the moment, anyway. He was only gaining in volume, but simply forgoing any attempt at forming words out of his noise. His whimpers could beg just as prettily, and his moans could tell Oliver better how much he loved it than he would in words. The now rhythmic shaking of his body, hips hitching slightly up against every thrust of Oliver's fingers to get them in deeper, told him by far the most though.

Barry was ready to burst.

"You've been good for me." Oliver kissed Barry's arse tenderly. "You deserved it. Let go, Barry." He pressed down hard against Barry's prostate and Barry arched almost violently, his scream silent for a good few seconds before a hoarse keen came out instead. Oliver rubbed over the sensitive spot in firm, circular motions while Barry found his release, licking his lips absently at the splatter of cum over the bed sheets and the pants of Barry's suit. The latter would get Barry in trouble, but that was not Oliver problem right now. Right now, he loved the sight of it, and he loved the idea of Barry spending precious time trying to scrub it clean because he'd been so needy too.

That was a thought he could warm up for. He should have Barry do that while they played, maybe later in the night.

When the tension slowly slipped from Barry's body Oliver carefully withdrew his fingers. Barry slouched almost immediately, ready to just sink through his knees and lay down. He was stopped by the tight red pants of his suit still keeping his knees together though, keeping them from spreading in an easy slump.

"No, Barry, we're not done." Oliver looped an arm around Barry's hips to hoist him properly upright with his arse in the air again, then gave a small push between the shoulder blades to make sure Barry knew he was supposed to stay face down on the bed. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? Remember deserving some punishment for touching yourself without permission?"

Barry whimpered and Oliver watched how his lover's fingers curled into the sheets, his grip slipping because of the red gloves he was still wearing.

"There's several things you deserve punishment for, in fact. Cleaning in Flashtime without even telling me; that filthy mouth of yours at the start; the mess you just made of your Flash suit… plenty reasons this beautiful backside deserves a spanking."

Oliver swatted Barry slightly to test him, make sure he was still on board with it. He had wanted to spank Barry _after_ he orgasmed for so long now, but he wasn't going to do so if Barry was too tired and no longer into it.

Barry pushed back a little though, against Oliver's hand, and glanced over his shoulder with wide, slightly wet eyes to give Oliver a nod of approval.

"That's a good boy for me," Oliver hummed, petting Barry's arse in reward. "But can you tell me? Can you tell me if you are ready to accept your punishment?"

Barry visibly struggled with the command for a moment, making Oliver worry he had to stop after all. No matter how much he had looked forward to it, if Barry wasn't verbal enough to give his consent he would stop. But he also knew Barry might just need some time to pull himself together, so he waited patiently, only to be rewarded after a long minute.

"Y-yes… I want it now, Sir. Please?"

Oliver leaned down to place a kiss to the dip of Barry's tailbone. "Of course, sweetheart, no need to beg for your punishment. I just wanted to be sure you could handle it."

Barry nodded difficultly against the pillow he was pressed into, giving a small moan rather than more words, but it was fine now. Oliver didn't require more of him.

Well, no more than would be any effort on Barry's part. Oliver certainly hoped to get some nice reactions during what was to come, after all.

Oliver shifted his weight to the side, the mattress dipping and his body tilting until he found a comfortable position to spank Barry in. He took his time with it, allowing Barry to calm down as much as possible - and to let his anticipation build, of course. When he was ready and placed one palm over Barry's right buttock, he could feel Barry jump slightly in surprise, his whole body going tense.

"Relax," Oliver instructed, knowing Barry was not going to do so either way. At least he'd have tried.

He rubbed the smooth, pale skin for a moment longer, even though it wasn't exactly cold considering the way Oliver had been pinching and squeezing it earlier. He still wanted it to be warm enough for comfort. When Barry relaxed minutely under the attentions, Oliver struck.

Barry yelped wetly, his hips jumping and his shoulders digging into the bed. Oliver paused for Barry to collect himself, but only for a few seconds before he landed the next blow. This one drew a pitiful whine from Barry instead, only a small jump in his muscles. Barry writhed in place for a second, and for a moment Oliver felt like he was hitting a puppy.

He knew Barry would be extra sensitive after that orgasm just now. He knew that giving Barry a prostate orgasm would leave him so close to the edge that barely anything could push him over again. So he _knew_ that this was intense for Barry, even if he was only using his hand and not a paddle or worse. He would have to keep the spanking light, or Barry would leave the pleased space he was in right now very quickly, and that was the last thing Oliver wanted.

Or at least that's what he thought about it, until he landed two more spanks pretty lightly for his usual standards, and he actually got a guttural little moan from Barry.

"You like that, Barry?" Oliver chuckled in wonder, leaning a little to check between Barry's legs. Barry promptly spread them a little wider to show that he was still hard from before, a thin line of precum dangling from the tip. "Oh, but you _do_. I never saw you this needy for a spanking before. This was supposed to be punishment, remember?"

A needy whine was his only response, and Barry's arse wiggled up against Oliver's hand resting there. Oliver gave in the the wordless request by spanking again, now setting a slow rhythm alternating between cheeks. He stayed leaned forward to watch if Barry would go soft now, like he normally would, but instead he only seemed to leak more.

Oliver clicked his tongue, sitting back comfortably with a surprised little laugh. He could work with this. He would just keep it slow and steady and make sure not to hit too hard.

"If I knew I could get you off with a spanking I would've tried this months ago," he told Barry conversationally, and then a thought occurred to him. " _Can_ I get you off with a spanking? Will you be able to cum like this, Barry?"

Barry whined for him, needier, breathier, and definitely confirming what Oliver was thinking. Even if he couldn't make Barry orgasm from a spanking, he would sure as hell get close.

"Aren't you just the luckiest boy?" Barry actually made an affirmative sound at that very rhetorical question, like the good boy he was in this state. A Barry in subspace was an obedient and eager to please sub, after all. He was a terrible brat only before sinking in.

And yet, that was the brattiness that this poor, good boy would suffer.

Oliver varied his light smacks to cover every inch of spankable skin now, satisfied with the blush on the tops of Barry's buttocks where he would typically start his warm-up. A little higher and Barry would relax just a tiny bit; a little lower and he would moan; down to his sitting spots and he would squirm away from each spank on his skin. But he was writhing beautifully throughout, whimpering for mercy and for more without words. And the leaking - oh the leaking was _perfect_.

"How red will this be before you cum?" Oliver didn't even question anymore that Barry would find release in the spanking alone. Barry would take it as an order, and Barry always followed his orders. "Will I spank you until you can't sit? Or are you more eager to cum than that?"

Barry let out a moan that could've been Oliver's name and he pressed back more, for more spanking, more heat to his flesh. Oliver could only comply, picking up the pace but leaving every hit as light as the ones before. Faster, not harder. Barry was not going to get anything harder anymore tonight.

"Nggh-Ollieee-hmm-"

"That close?" Oliver shifted for a better angle and picked up the pace even further, his hand now barely making full contact with Barry's skin on each blow. It drew a cry of need from his lover, and Oliver watched Barry's hands twist into the sheets and his hips stutter in half abandoned thrusts.

"You can cum, Barry," Oliver whispered, voice rough with his own arousal.

_Barry always followed his orders_ .

Barry was openly sobbing into the pillow and humping air while Oliver spanked him through his orgasm. There was not much to splatter down on Barry's messy pants, so shortly after his previous orgasm, but Barry's body remained tense much longer, his strained moaning lasting for almost a minute before he started to slump.

The moment Barry relaxed Oliver stopped spanking him, leaning over him to hug him from behind and carefully roll him over. Barry was panting for air but no longer sobbing, just sniffling helplessly and refusing to open his eyes and look at Oliver.

Oliver first stripped Barry from the Flash suit, leaving the cum stained pants on the floor and tossing the rest over to the chair next to Barry's side of the bed. He made sure to keep a constant point of contact with Barry while he took his own suit off as well as fast as he could, quick to circle his arms around Barry's shaking form once they were both naked.

"Are you okay, Barry? Are you with me?" He whispered as soothingly as he could, drawing Barry up against his chest in his arms. "I'm taking you to the shower and give you a glass of water to drink. You think you can manage that?"

Barry nodded slowly, but it looked more like his head was lolling than anything more so Oliver hoisted him up a little higher to press a kiss to his cheek, tasting the salt of his tears.

"Hey, Barry? Barry, can you hear me?"

"Hmmyeah, Ollie…" Barry blinked his eyes open and gave Oliver a small, watery smile.

"Are you alright? Was that too much?"

Barry shook his head, this time looking more like he was actively giving a response.

"Can you sit and drink some water?"

A nod, a little stronger, and Oliver brushed their lips together with a smile. Barry was rarely in _this_ deep, but it meant he would be sleeping like a baby after Oliver showered him. 

"Good. Let's clean you up." One more kiss, and Oliver scooted off the bed to carry his lover to the bathroom.

They would _both_ be sleeping like babies after this.


End file.
